


State Visit

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Hunith is the queen and expects Merlin to come along on state visits
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #408:Random AO3 tag





	State Visit

Merlin was standing at the reception, champagne glass in hand, and was utterly bored. Of course, mam had dragged him here on her little trip to develop the relationship with the house of Pendragon and no matter how hard he had argued, she wouldn't have it that he skipped this event. He was supposed to meet the Pendragon offspring and make nice as they both would be king of their respective countries one day and yada yada yada.

He hated these occasions and much rather would have strolled through town, looking at the sights, going to a pub, meeting the locals. If he waited for the official program tomorrow, they would be chauveured through the city, someone with tons of degrees in history and architecture and whatever would be talking for hours and in the end, they would end up in the palace again without even having touched the ground outside of the fenced premises.

„Hey.“

Merlin looked over and saw a blond man, about his age, probably a few years older, about as tall as him and with really blue eyes standing next to him, holding a glass of champagne in just the same bored manner as he did. „Hello.“

„Boring affairs these receptions.“ The man let his eyes wander over the room and took a sip of his drink.

„Tell me about it.“ Merlin chuckled.

„Each time there's a state visit, they expect me to entertain.“

„And you hate it.“ Merlin felt for the guy. He had to do the same at home and even here, on what could be called a business trip for mam, she reminded him of his duties.

Taking a deep breath, the man turned his full attention towards him and gave him a wry smile. „Let's just say I could imagine better things to do on a Saturday night than to babysit another spoilt prince.“

„Is that so?“ Merlin grinned. „Like what?“

„Oh, anything is better. Going to a pub, for example, or sneaking out having a burger or...just take a walk in Hyde Park.“

„Instead you are stuck here, waiting for your spoilt prince.“

The blond man chuckled. „Kind of. And you?“

„Basically,“ Merlin tried to hold back the grin as it slowly dawned on him who he was talking to, „I'm in a rather similar position. I have heard that the prince is a real prat.“

„A prat!“ The blond exclaimed but then returned the grin as he obviously started to understand. „Seems like we are stuck with each other.“

„Seems so.“ Merlin smiled. All of a sudden, he didn't mind the environment and his duties too much anymore. „What shall we do about it?“

„I could show you the palace and the gardens...“ The prince said with practiced ease.

Merlin was sure he had done that with the offspring of other royals lots of times. He scanned the room and sought out his mother, happy to find her in a vivid conversation with the king. She wouldn't even notice if he was missing. „I have a better idea.“

The prince looked at him with interest.

„I supposed you know ways out of this building that won't get you followed?“

„Of course.“

„Give me ten minutes to change into something less conspicious and then you can buy me a burger.“ Merlin grinned.

„I buy you a burger? You can bloody well buy your own burger!“ The blond glared at him.

„I'm the guest here.“ Merlin explained with a wide smile and a twinkle in his eye. „When you come to my kingdom, I take you out.“

„You don't even carry our currency, do you?“

Merlin chuckled. „Not a penny.“

„Alright. Ten minutes. Then I'll show you the city.“

Carefully, to not make it look as if he was fleeing, he left the reception and hurried to his room. This visit promised to be a lot better than anything he had to endure so far.

Has a sequel now. [Diplomatic Relations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852932)


End file.
